


Monsieur Aramis` Selected Poems

by Aramis



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramis/pseuds/Aramis
Summary: Reading Monsieur Dumas` famous novel "Le Vicomte de Bragelonne", Aramis came across a very caustic remark the author made about him, and so he decided to prove that M. Dumas was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

_Aramis n’était ni un rêveur ni un homme sensible; il avait fait des vers dans sa jeunesse; mais il était sec de cœur, comme tout homme de cinquante-cinq ans qui a beaucoup aimé les femmes ou plutôt qui en a été fort aimé.  
(Alexandre Dumas, Le Vicomte Bragelonne, chapitre XCVIII)_

Aramis was neither a dreamer nor a sensible man; he had made verses in his youth, but he had a dry heart, just like a man of 55 years, who had loved women very much or rather was very much loved by them. __

 

À Monsieur Dumas

 

Ni un rêveur ni un homme sensible!  
This is outrageous! Parbleu, non pas!  
Oui, je l`avoue, one shouldn`t be pénible,  
Mais vous m`offensez, Monsieur Dumas!

Do you really picture me, Monsieur,  
As a petit bourgeois, un fruit dur et vert?  
Diable, what on earth made you blame mon coeur  
To be a philistine`s, dry comme le désert?

Non, Monsieur, je ne subirai point cette injure!  
Or was it just une blague de mauvais goût?  
This blusterous insult I will not endure!  
Sur mon honneur! Pas du tout!

And so, Monsieur, as a proof that you are wrong,  
Have a close look on these poems de ma vie.  
My quill is still busy, my imagination strong,  
Et la Muse est encore ma belle et douce amie.


	2. Chapter 2

_J’étais donc au séminaire depuis l’âge de neuf ans….  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires)_

I had been at the seminary from nine years old... 

__

__Ma Muse_ _

__Ad maiorem Dei gloriam, to the glory of the Lord,  
Les hymnes et chants religieux should be my part,  
Les flammes du Saint-Esprit should burn my heart  
And sharpen mes remords like the blade of Saint Paul`s sword. 

__I cannot glorify your austere and threatening face,  
Oh, mon Dieu, que veux-tu que je fasse?  
Au contraire, sous les arbres fleurissants du Mont Parnasse  
J`adore ma Muse si douce and full of grace! 

__Instead of frantic wailing and dreadful lamentation  
Au lieu de making a holy martyr of myself,  
I offer her a poem, en baissant mes yeux, 

__Renouncing all the desperate prayers of supplication,  
Immolating all the moral lectures on my shelf.  
And she accepts it, avec un sourire gracieux. 


	3. Chapter 3

Perseus

 

Mes pères, you may be able to bar my window  
To prevent me from fleeing this gloomy stygian place,   
But you surely cannot hinder the stars from throwing  
Their radiant light down on me and my palish face!

It was useless for the king of Argos to immure his daughter  
Within cyclopian walls, behind a bronze door -  
Indeed, the deepest dungeon wasn`t able to impede  
Zeus` golden rain from gently dropping to the floor

And slipping in her womb, conceiving the god`s son.  
Mes pères, je vous assure, he surely will mount  
The divine Pegasos, who carries his fervent heart  
High up to the stars where earthly life doesn`t count.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un soir que je me rendais, selon mon habitude, dans une maison que je fréquentais avec plaisir. On est jeune, que voulez-vous, on est faible. Un officier qui me voyait d’un œil jaloux lire les vies des saints à la maîtresse de la maison, entra tout à coup et sans être annoncé. Justement, ce soir-là, j’avais traduit un épisode de Judith, et je venais de communiquer mes vers à la dame, qui me faisait toutes sortes de compliments, et, penchée sur mon épaule, les relisait avec moi…  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__One evening I went, according to custom, to a house which I frequented with much pleasure - when one is young, what can be expected? One is weak. An officer who saw me, with a jealous eye, reading the „Lives of the Saints“ to the mistress of the house, entered suddenly and without being announced. That evening I had translated an episode of „Judith“ and had just communicated my verses to the lady, who gave me all sorts of compliments, and leaning on my shoulder, was reading them a second time with me…_ _

__

__Judith and Holofernes_ _

__

__Voracious, rapacious for plunder and prey,  
The Lion of Assur started to roar,  
Boisterously, with all his rowdy might,  
Invoking the ironclad Goddess of War. 

__Her cruel face gleamed, covered with gold,  
And she agreed. Her priests gave their word.  
No doubt, it surely was Ishtar`s command  
To defeat Israel`s God with fire and sword. 

__The trumpets sounded, the war chariots rumbled,  
Thousands of warriors grasped their weapons and shields,  
And with streaming banners and cased in shining armour  
Assyria`s imperious army marched off across the fields. 

__Holofernes was the leader, the glorious commander.  
Powerful, invincible in cut and thrust,  
His colossal strength caused fear and horror  
And made his opponents` bones crumble into dust. 

__Right up to the charming riverside of Jordan  
The peaceful valley, la douce vallée,  
His army marched and brutally conquered  
Israel`s Holy Land with Assur`s grande armée. 

__Betulia, the strong and prideful fortress,  
Should become the Lion`s favoured prey -  
But how disappointing! No way to break  
The castle`s solid gate without having a key! 

__And so Holofernes, burning with anger,  
Decided to besiege this brave citadel,  
And he commanded to guard the springs of water  
Because he knew, within the walls there was no well. 

__The valiant defenders were parched with thirst,  
There was no escape from such painful death!  
And they would have to surrender Betulia`s fortress  
To Holofernes` army, drawing their last breath. 

__„Oh, Lord, what a misery! Adonai, what a shame!“,  
The priests cried on their knees and wrang their hands,  
„Look down on Your children, have mercy on us!  
Send Your Hosts down from Heaven to save Your Holy Lands!“ 

__They desperately watched out for a sign from the Lord,  
But He stayed mute and hidden behind His cloud.  
Mon Dieu! Was there truly no rescue, no escape?  
This really was a cause for crying out loud! 

__Suddenly, a young woman appeared in their midst  
And raised her voice, vigorously and fast.  
„I shall defeat our enemy`s brutal might!  
And then Assur`s army will be out of blast!“ 

__The priests looked astonished and shook their heads.  
A woman should be Israel`s savior, the Lord`s valiant knight?  
Wasn`t she old Menasse`s beautiful widow,  
Judith, a maiden so brilliant and bright? 

__„Trust me!“, she said and turned to go,  
And no one could bar her from the plan she had in mind.  
Gorgeously dressed and adorned with her juwels  
She left the fortress. Whom would she find? 

__„Oh, Holy Goddess, what a divine beauty!“  
„What a godly creature from behind the wall!“  
„She`s really worthy of serving our famous leader!“  
„Let us inform him, and she`ll conform to his call!“ 

__The warriors muttered, with sparkling eyes,  
But none of them dared to rape the lovely maid.  
Au contraire, they immediately led her to their commander,  
Hoping that their service would be generously paid. 

__And they were right. Holofernes was delighted.  
He never had seen such beauty before!  
Israel`s marvellous raven-haired daughter  
Struck all his cravings right to the core! 

__In his eyes, Assyria`s women all had turned pale,  
None of them was able to compete with Judith`s beauty!  
And stricken by fascination he ordered a banquet  
Believing such debauchery to be his duty. 

__And therefore, a boisterous bacchanal took place,  
Rightaway in Holofernes` logis -  
The daintiest dishes, a deluge of wine,  
Combined with the delicious fruit of Israel`s tree. 

__Holofernes gourmandised like a berserker,  
He poured his cups of wine down like water  
And in between, to stir up his appetite,  
He caressed Judith`s breasts with hands like a grater. 

__Overwhelmed by desire and burning with lust,  
He hugged her and kissed her, smacking his lips -  
His hand slid down, between her slender legs,  
And pulled off her skirt from her ivory hips. 

__This delightful sight brought the sweat to his brow,  
All his muscles swelled and fueled his heat,  
His powerful limbs grew fierce and hard  
And lustfully helped him to accomplish his feat. 

__Boiling with passion he finished his work,  
Dazed and satisfied, his force came to rest -  
Dropped with exhaustion and drugged with strong wine,  
He fell asleep, and deep breaths raised his chest. 

__Oh Lord! At last! This was the very moment!  
Now Israel`s enemy surely will be dead!  
Judith rose up and gripped his sword,  
Turned to Holofernes and chopped off his head. 

__In a hurry, she hid her bloody trophy in her handbag,  
Then cautiously slipped away, holding her breath,  
Leaving his bloodstained body behind her,  
And disappeared in the dark like the Angel of Death. 

__Veiled and unseen under the screen of night  
Judith finally returned to the fortress.  
And swinging her handbag in triumph, she cried:  
„Israel, rejoice! Assur`s bull is headless!“ 

__So Holofernes` invincible army  
Was beaten by a maiden, beautiful and strong,  
Because he ignored that feminine wiles  
Are the most dangerous weapon all along. 


	5. Chapter 5

...Le pose, qui était quelque peu abandonnée, je l’avoue, blessa cet officier. Il ne dit rien, mais lorsque je sortis, il sortit derrière moi, et me rejoignant: «Monsieur l’abbé, dit-il, «aimez-vous les coups de canne?»  
«Je ne puis le dire, monsieur, répondis-je, personne n’ayant jamais osé m’en donner.»  
«Eh bien, écoutez-moi, monsieur l’abbé! Si vous retournez dans la maison où je vous ai rencontré ce soir, j’oserai, moi.»  
Je crois que j’eus peur, je devins fort pâle, je sentis les jambes qui me manquaient, je cherchai une réponse que je ne trouvai pas, je me tus. L’officier attendait cette réponse, et voyant qu’elle tardait, il se mit à rire, me tourna le dos et rentra dans la maison. Je rentrai au séminaire.  
Je suis bon gentilhomme, et j’ai le sang vif, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mon cher d’Artagnan. L’insulte était terrible, et, tout inconnue qu’elle était restée au monde, je la sentais vivre et remuer au fond de mon cœur...  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) 

__...Our pose, which I must admit was rather free, wounded this officer. He said nothing, but when I went out, he followed and quickly came up with me. “Monsieur l`abbé,” said he, “do you like blows with a cane?”  
“I cannot say, Monsieur,” I answered, “no one has ever dared to give me any.”  
“Well, listen to me, then, Monsieur l`abbé! If you venture again into the house in which I have met you this evening, I will dare it myself.”  
I really think I must have been frightened, I became very pale, I felt my legs fail me, I sought for a reply, but could find none, so I was silent. The officer waited for this reply, and seeing it so long coming, he burst into a laugh, turned upon his heel and re-entered the house. I returned to the seminary.  
I am a gentleman born, and my blood is warm, as you may have remarked, my dear d'Artagnan. The insult was terrible, and although unknown to the rest of the world, I felt it live and fester at the bottom of my heart... 

__

__Vengeance_ _

__Morbleu, quel affront! Monsieur, au diable!  
Such impudent rudeness is incroyable,  
And I barely couldn`t believe my ears!  
But should I just vent myself in floods of tears?! 

__Impertinent ruffian, you spilled the cup  
And brazenly threatened to beat me up,  
As if I were a schoolboy, who stirred up your rage  
By playing silly jokes, by some foolish mistake! 

__Ah, oui, je le sais, you felt just annoyed,  
Driven by jealousy you couldn`t avoid.  
And so you abused me, word for word,  
Resorting to violence sharp as a sword! 

__But believe me, Monsieur, je vous assure,  
Le petit abbé will not endure  
Your rude and blusterous impertinence!  
He will challenge you to a duel par vengeance! 

__That`s what the gentleman`s honour demands,  
His furious heart now fiercely commands,  
And I`ll never bear that dirty badge of shame  
Which you, Monsieur, used to soil my noble name! 


	6. Chapter 6

_J’allai trouver le meilleur maître d’armes de Paris, je fis condition avec lui pour prendre une leçon d’escrime chaque jour, et chaque jour, pendant une année, je pris cette leçon…  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__I sought out the best fencing master in Paris, I made an agreement with him to take a lesson every day, and every day for a year I took that lesson..._ _

__

__Fencing Lesson_ _

__„Monsieur, en garde! Prêt! Avancez!“,  
My master told me, „thrust! Redoublez!“,  
Strictly observing my body and hand,  
And I endeavoured to carry out his command. 

__„Keep your knee forward! And your wrist tough!“  
Oh, my zealous efforts, will they ever be enough?  
But I`m convinced, in the following year  
I`ll teach my mortal enemy the meaning of fear! 

__„Don`t distract yourself! Le regard toujours ferme!  
Monsieur, don`t lower your drapeau en berne!  
Keep your eyes firm on your opponent`s face,  
Be careful and move in at a controlled pace!“ 

__Diable, I know, my master ist right,  
I mustn`t let my target get out of my sight!  
The opponent`s sturdy breast, my enemy`s strong heart  
Shall be stabbed and pierced, according to the Art 

__Of Fencing, selon les règles d`escrime!  
Mon adversaire tombe, je le supprime!  
And every single muscle in my body will be trained  
Until my rival falls and satisfaction is obtained. 


	7. Chapter 7

_...Porthos, qui m’avait, en dehors de mes leçons d’escrime, appris quelques bottes gaillardes...  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__...Porthos, who had in addition to my lessons taught me some effective tricks of fence..._ _

__

__Porthos_ _

__

__Mon Dieu, what a sight! How grand and gigantesque!  
Parbleu, I didn`t believe my own eyes,  
And all my surroundings, lifeless objects or people,  
Turned into dwarfs, just as tiny as mice. 

__I simply wasn`t able to contain my exitement  
In front of this giant from some exotic land -  
I must admit, he put me in a flurry,  
And I slightly shuddered when he raised his hand. 

__His colossal body, was it really human?  
Was this true Hercules born from a man`s wife?  
Rabelais` romance proved to be true,  
Le géant Gargantua came to real life! 

__„Monsieur, I`m delighted! Just call me Porthos!“,  
The titan kindly said and squeezed my hand,  
And I was both overwhelmed and astonished,  
Though the pain was pressing my lacrymal gland. 

__Parbleu, what a strength! A real demigod`s power!  
Beyond all human nature, superhuman it was!  
Compared with these heavy and forceful muscles  
My toughly trained body seemed to be full of flaws. 

__He laughed and bowed in a courteous manner,  
Mon Dieu, I never saw a giant`s révérence!  
And just with a generous glimpse of his eyes  
He straightaway won justement toute ma confiance. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Puis, le jour anniversaire de celui où j’avais été insulté, j’accrochai ma soutane à un clou, je pris un costume complet de cavalier, et je me rendis à un bal que donnait une dame de mes amies, et où je savais que devait se trouver mon homme.  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__Then, on the anniversary of the day on which I had been insulted, I hung my cassock on a peg, assumed the costume of a cavalier, and went to a ball given by a lady friend of mine and to which I knew my man was invited._ _

__

__Metamorphosis_ _

__

__My efforts were successful, my labours not in vain,  
The mirror`s brilliant image rewards my physical strain.  
There`s nothing to be queried, nothing to complain,  
The youth, so slim and slender, has turned into a man! 

__A delicate moustache adorns his handsome face,  
And his neck is clothed with a collar made of lace.  
Un chapeau de plumes covers his dark-haired head  
And noble silks and satins were used for his doublet. 

__Au lieu de la soutane, l`habit de cavalier  
Enrobes his youthful body, son corps si svelte et fier  
Avec son élégance, digne d`un homme de cour,  
Inflaming his charisma and his virile Bravour. 

__But what`s the most important and vital accessoire?  
Quel est le noble signe d`honneur et de la gloire?  
Le compagnon fidèle, l`ami du chevalier:  
His faithful friend of iron, son âme, son épée! 


	9. Chapter 9

_En effet, mon officier y était; je m’approchai de lui, comme il chantait un lai d’amour en regardant tendrement une femme, et je l’interrompis au beau milieu du second couplet.  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__As I expected, my officer was there. I went up to him as he was singing a love ditty and looking tenderly at a lady, and interrupted him exactly in the middle of the second couplet._ _

__

__Challenge_ _

__

__The whole palais was gleaming, all windows brightly lit,  
And animate conversation displayed fireworks of wit.  
The guests were in high spirits, enjoying l`amusement,  
And noble dance and music enriched le divertissement. 

__But one of those convives didn`t feel thrills of joy -  
Au contraire, he had intentions, and that man, c`était moi.  
Like a feline predator, soft-footed on my way,  
I ranged the noble salons, hunting my human prey. 

__Voilà! I surely found him, mon ennemi juré,  
Courting some young ladies dans une chambre séparée.  
Gently plucking the theorbo like some ancient troubadour,  
He sang with fervent passion un fameux chanson d`amour: 

__“...Pourquoi fus-tu, mignarde, si je suis près de toi!  
Quand tes yeux je regarde - ” - “Vous penserez à moi!”  
My words, harsh and cold-blooded, disrupted his couplet,  
He hushed and stared blankly, comme frappé par un soufflet. 

__“Monsieur, would it displease you,” I sharply said to him,  
“To meet me once again, according to my whim,  
Dans la Rue Payenne? And if I had in mind  
To disobey your order, Monsieur, will you still find 

__Against such fantasies a highly efficient cure?  
Des vigoureux coups de canne, pour guérir cette fêlure?”  
The officer looked astonished. “Monsieur, what do you want?  
Je ne vous connais pas! This is no place to rant!” 

__I smiled sardonically. “Je suis le jeune abbé,  
Who reads La Vie des Saints et traduit à son gré  
La belle légende de Judith. Monsieur, rappelez-vous?”  
“Ah! Je me souviens! Alors, que voulez-vous?” 

__He grinned and looked at me, jeeringly and amused,  
Remembering his threat, the vicious words he used.  
“Monsieur, je vous invite de faire une promenade  
Avec moi et mon épée sur une belle esplanade!” 

__“Ma foi, pas maintenant! Je regrette, rien du loisir!  
Mais demain matin avec très grand plaisir!”  
“C`est hors de question! Venez tout de suite!  
Ou voulez-vous, Monsieur, préparer votre fuite?!” 

__He sighed and took his hat, “Monsieur, si vous l`exigez - ”  
“Mais oui!”, I affirmed harshly.“Sinon, ah!, vous m`affligez!”  
He sneered at me and bowed courteously aux dames,  
“Mes amies, excusez-moi! Je vais croiser les lames 

__Avec le jeune Monsieur, et quand l`acte est fait,  
Je reviens vous achever le dernier couplet!”  
And so we left together with no further word,  
Et au lieu-dit Rue Payenne I brusquely drew my sword 

__Posturing en garde. My opponent did the same,  
His sudden rage and anger a violent burst of flame -  
Our blades flashed in the moonlight, the combat went ahead,  
Et à la première passe my enemy fell dead. 


	10. Chapter 10

_...comme les dames ne virent pas revenir leur chanteur et qu’on le trouva rue Payenne, avec un grand coup d’épée au travers du corps, on pensa que c’était moi qui l’avait accommodé ainsi, et la chose fit scandale. (Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__...as the ladies did not see the singer come back, and as he was found in the Rue Payenne with a great sword wound through his body, it was supposed that I had accommodated him thus, and the matter created scandal._ _

__

__Récompense_ _

__

__Furies of revenge, you raised your giant wings,  
Erinyes, tremendous déesses de vengeance!  
No aid, no rescue, no help, aucune chance  
To escape, not even for valiant heroes and kings.  
And so you left Erebos and the Empire of Darkness,  
To haunt me, tracking me like evil bloodhounds,  
And drag me down to Tartaros` terrible grounds,  
To mete out cruel punishment to me and my rashness.  
Your brutal coups de fouet are flogging my soul,  
Tormenting my furious heart and my guilty conscience,  
While the vicious rumour of my impertinence  
Roams all over Paris like a malignant ghoul. 

__Oh Gods, no praise, no laurels prove to be  
The heroic sign of my glorious victory._ _


	11. Chapter 11

Ruse de guerre

 

The news spread like wildfire, fast as the wind,  
Telling it was me who had an axe to grind  
Avec Monsieur le lieutenant,  
Whose body was found, percé et sanglant.

Mon Dieu! Le duel, c`est un crime trop fort!  
Vraiment passible de la peine de mort!  
So I digged myself in and entrenched me behind  
The walls of my logis, so that no one would find

Me and my sword. Ah, quelle confusion!  
I had just clinged à une bonne illusion.  
And so I was startled right to the core,  
When I heard somebody knocking on my door.

I jumped to my feet, with pounding heart,  
And nervously drew back some steps apart -  
The door brusquely opened, arousing all my fears,  
And I faced a man of the King`s musketeers.

The giant hurried in and slammed the door,  
His colossal feet stamping on the floor  
In sturdy boots and clanking spurs,  
Evoking the moment, when death occurs.

„Monsieur Porthos!“, I gasped with a rale,  
All out of breath, and my face turned pale,  
„Sûrement, vous venez ici à cette maison  
Pour m`arrêter et me mettre en prison?“

The musketeer stopped, tout étonné.  
„What?! Mais non, mon cher René!  
Au contraire, je viens au secours!  
La Bastille est trop sombre pour y finir ses jours!

Mon jeune ami, hurry up and make haste,  
Parbleu, there is no more time to waste!  
Take your valuables et votre épée,  
My friend, it`s high time for you to flee!“

He rushed to the window, looked down in the street,  
Et sa figure superbe turned white as a sheet.  
„Diable!“, he muttered, „morbleu, c`est fatal!  
Voici les soldats de la Garde du Cardinal!“

Sacrédieu! All his zealous efforts were in vain!  
Mais tout à coup, a thought flashed through his brain.  
„Vite!“, he shouted, „put yourself to bed  
And pretend to be asleep, la couette over your head!“

„Pardon?“ I looked bewildered. „But Monsieur - !“  
„Do as I say! Et n`avez-pas peur!“,  
Porthos urged, in spite of my torments,  
And hastily began to take off his garments.

Nom de Dieu! I crept into my bed,  
And he threw the blanket over my head -  
It was just in time, not a moment too soon,  
Loud and heavy steps were approaching my room,

And a harsh voice shouted fiercely: „Ouvrez!  
Par ordre du Roi et Son Éminence! Allez!“  
Barefooted and with dishevelled hair  
Porthos opened and put on an air

Of immense anger and indignation,  
Pretending a state of maximum irritation:  
„Parbleu, Messieurs, qu`est-ce qu`il y a?!  
Êtes-vous fous de faire du bruit comme ça?!

Did Monsieur le Cardinal adjudicate it to be a sin,  
When someone decides to have a lie-in?!“  
„Porthos!“ The leader of the patrol stared with wide eyes,  
„What are you doing here? Monsieur, don`t tell lies!

Votre adresse est Rue du Vieux-Colombier!“ -  
The giant smiled. „Oui, j`y étais hier,  
Receiving une visite de ma Duchesse.  
But shht! Messieurs, that`s a matter of délicatesse!

After all, I surely don`t want to spare  
(There`s no risk I wouldn`t dare!)  
Les jeunes filles et les belles demoiselles!  
Les petites femelles et minettes sont celles

Que j`aime beaucoup. Messieurs, vous comprenez?  
Mais du calme! She`s sound asleep, vous savez!  
No wonder, after our turbulent night of love!  
My passion weared out the poor little dove!“ 

And Porthos pointed gently to the bed,  
The resting place of the presumptive maid.  
The guardsmen grinned and exchanged a glance,  
Deeply amused and in knowing connaissance,

And their leader gave Porthos a malicious smile.  
„So you are here to make secret love for a while?  
But isn`t this le logis d`un jeune séminariste?  
Voyez, son nom est inscrit sur notre liste!“

The musketeer shrugged without blinking an eye.  
„Really?“, he asked curiously, „oh, so that`s why  
The rental charge is so positively modest!  
Hm, the previous tenant must have left in great haste,

Because he abandoned all his writings and books!“  
But I didn`t see him, so I don´t know his looks.  
That`s all I can tell you. Any questions, Messieurs?  
If not, I`ll return to bed and take up my nap, d`ailleurs!“ 

The guardsmen grinnend and touched their hats,  
Went down the stairs soft-footed like cats,  
Finally left the house and disappeared from Porthos` sight.  
„Enfin! Mon jeune ami, now let`s take our flight!“

Je sautais à bas du lit, with a sigh of relief -  
Morbleu, I just escaped with the skin of my teeth!  
„Monsieur“, I gasped, „vous m`avez sauvé la vie!  
„You just saved my life! Je vous remercie!“

„Never mind!“, the giant answered with a wink,  
„But let`s go, my boy, and have a drink  
With my brother-in-arms, mon vieux camarade!  
Or would you like to go on with our little charade?“


	12. Chapter 12

_L’air noble et distingué d’Athos, ces éclairs de grandeur qui jaillissaient de temps en temps de l’ombre où il se tenait volontairement enfermé, cette inaltérable égalité d’humeur qui en faisait le plus facile compagnon de la terre, cette gaîté forcée et mordante, cette bravoure qu’on eût appelée aveugle si elle n’eût été le résultat du plus rare sang-froid…  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__The noble and distinguished air of Athos, those flashes of greatness which from time to time broke out from the shade in which he voluntarily kept himself, that unalterable equality of temper which made him the most pleasant companion in the world, that forced and cynical gaiety, that bravery which might have been termed blind if it had not been the result of the rarest coolness..._ _

__

__Athos_ _

__

__Un sourire lit up his pale and cryptic face,  
Despite sa gravité so full of beauty and grace -  
He reached out his hand, so marvellous and fine,  
And offered me kindly a glass of red wine. 

__„Just call me Athos.“ Sa voix harmonieuse  
Me fit tressaillir de joie toute nerveuse,  
I blushed and received the glass from his hand,  
Conforming to my noble host`s demand. 

__His eyes, so sombre, so beautiful and dark,  
Watched me. Mon Dieu! Did I do something stark?  
I wasn`t aware of any fault or mistake! 

__He smiled gently and slightly shook his head,  
I breathed again, mon coeur, don`t be afraid!  
It`s just our genius who is wide awake! 


	13. Chapter 13

Aramis

 

How did that name come to my mind?  
Sacrédieu, who gave me the idea?  
Is it just a souvenir, in some kind  
Of way, or au contraire a wistful plea?

Le village Béarnais where I was born  
Actually shares this very name.  
But I don`t miss it! I do not mourn!  
All sorts of nostalgia would be a shame.

Oh, I can say with a clear conscience:  
My nom de guerre doesn`t derive  
From local terms just for convenience.  
After such trivialities I never would strive.

So it must be my youthful spirit,  
Consumed by ambition et plein de désir,  
Who rules my heart et m`assaillit  
With burning passion, the devil`s elixir.

He cast over me his magic spell.  
And I, bewitched, summoned the demon  
Like some wicked scholar, who ends up in Hell.  
Is this my flagitious life`s secret canon?


	14. Chapter 14

_Athos, dont je fis la connaissance à cette époque, et Porthos, qui m’avait, en dehors de mes leçons d’escrime, appris quelques bottes gaillardes, me décidèrent à demander une casaque de mousquetaire. (Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__

Athos, whose acquaintance I made about that period, and Porthos, who had in addition to my lessons taught me some effective tricks of fence, prevailed upon me to solicit the uniform of a Musketeer. 

__

Mousquetaire par interim 

__

__The royal blue tabard is now my disguise -  
Mon Dieu, my friends` decision, was it really wise?  
I doubt it - because I never wished to be  
A military man, a simple homme d`épée. 

__But nevertheless, I`m now a musketeer.  
A beggar, who hates slavery, with a lopsided sneer,  
And finds himself ill-placed here, dans le monde.  
I confessed to d`Artagnan à la table ronde 

__Within the local auberge à Crevecoeur,  
And gave myself away, plein de douleur.  
Should I unveil my heart? Was that allright? 

__Mon Dieu, I`m obsessed by a battling pair of souls,  
My gentle spirit and a fierce mind, which howls  
With rage and anger and never shuns a fight. 


	15. Chapter 15

Lives` secrets

 

As far as I remember, my former life was vain.  
My efforts and ambitions were just a heavy chain,  
Which burdened me with sorrows, cheerless, dark and bleak.  
Oh gods, how humiliating, feeling so sick and weak!

Vanitas vanitatum! That`s the spice of life,  
Just mortal toil and hardship, trouble, pain and strife.  
So I swore to myself, making up my mind:  
No one shall earn my faith. No man of any kind.

Just with my famous heroes I desperately was in love,  
The grand immortal poets, living high up above  
On the top of Mount Parnassos, fondly caressing their Muse.  
Ô Dieux, quel paradis, magnifique et sans ruse!

Apollo was my king, my deeply revered god.  
To me, all things on earth were foolish, trite and odd.  
I was bound and determined to follow his command  
And never seized in friendship a simple mortal`s hand.

Joining the musketeers, I continued still my scheme  
And strived to show cold blood. Parbleu, mais tout de même,  
My armour pressed me hard, and a deep voice reached my ear:  
„Aramis, mon jeune ami! My boy, what do you fear?

What troubles you, my friend? Which demon do you fight  
Behind your pretty face, so beautiful and bright?  
Oh no, please don`t deny! I`ve got eyes to see!  
Do you really think, life`s all unknown to me?“

„Mais non, mon cher Porthos!“ Il m`a touché au coeur.  
But never show your feels! Ni au frère, ni à la soeur!  
„Porthos“, Athos answered, divining my anxious thought,  
„Dear friend, our hidden secrets should better not be brought

Into the light of day. Let them rest in peace.  
They don`t bear on our friendship, put your mind at ease!  
I`m sure, mes chers amis, our hearts are strong enough  
To accept our lives` secrets. Let`s be valiant and tough.“

With a sad and tender smile he reached out his noble hand,  
„I place my trust in you. There`s nothing we can`t stand,  
Except the flying time. The years are running fast,  
And only God decides, how long our lives will last.“


	16. Chapter 16

_Ne savez-vous pas qu’on ne nous voit jamais l’un sans l’autre, et qu’on nous appelle dans les mousquetaires et dans les gardes, à la cour et à la ville, Athos, Porthos et Aramis, ou les trois inséparables? (Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__Are you not aware that we are never seen one without the others, and that we are called among the Musketeers and the Guards, at court and in the city, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, or the Three Inseparables?_ _

__

__Les inséparables_ _

__

__My friends, I am yours, and you are mine.  
Instead of taking the church`s holy orders  
I devote my heart to you, without all borders,  
Confirming our frienship so pure an divine.  
Les trois inséparables will never be divorced,  
No cabal, no intrigue can put to them an end,  
No quarrel, no battle, no violent act will bend  
Their ardent friendship, which never has been forced.  
The Triad truly is the Lord`s sacred sign,  
He himself has blessed this holy number,  
What He joines together can`t be put asunder,  
Our cordial devotion is bound to godly reign. 

Truly nothing, whatever, can break our alliance,  
And the devil himself has to be in accordance. 


	17. Le Gascon

 

_D’Artagnan n’était pas assez niais pour ne point s’apercevoir qu’il était de trop; mais il n’était pas encore assez rompu aux façons du beau monde pour se tirer galamment d’une situation fausse comme l’est en général celle d’un homme qui est venu se mêler à des gens qu’il connaît à peine, et à une conversation qui ne le regarde pas. Il cherchait donc en lui-même un moyen de faire sa retraite le moins gauchement possible, lorsqu’il remarqua qu’Aramis avait laissé tomber son mouchoir, et par mégarde, sans doute, avait mis le pied dessus; le moment lui parut arrivé de réparer son inconvenance; il se baissa, et de l’air le plus gracieux qu’il put trouver, il tira le mouchoir de dessous le pied du mousquetaire, quelques efforts que celui-ci fît pour le retenir…  
(Alexandre Dumas, Les Trois Mousquetaires) ___

__

__D'Artagnan was not so dull as not to perceive that he was one too many; but he was not sufficiently broken into the fashions of the noble world to know how to extricate himself gallantly from a false position, like that of a man who begins to mingle with people he is scarcely acquainted with and in a conversation that does not concern him. He was seeking in his mind, then, for the least awkward means of retreat, when he remarked that Aramis had let his handkerchief fall, and by mistake, no doubt, had placed his foot upon it. This appeared to be a favorable opportunity to repair his intrusion. He stooped, and with the most gracious air he could assume, drew the handkerchief from under the foot of the musketeer in spite of the efforts the latter made to detain it..._ _

__

__Le Gascon_ _

__

__That cockish, brazen Gascon, what`s his peculiar name?  
Ma mauvaise mémoire makes me blush with shame!  
Parbleu! But I`m sure I won`t forget his face,  
These smart and boyish features, deprived of noble grace.  
„Voici un mouchoir vous seriez faché de perdre!“  
Morbleu! By all the devils! Monsieur, you fool! Quelle merde!  
But I didn`t say that. Cher lecteur, je vous assure,  
I refused to use these words, rejecting brutish cure  
Against such rakish boldness. I stayed courteous and polite.  
So I suppressed my anger, and just my face turned white:  
„Why did you so maladroitly restore the handkerchief?“  
„Why did you let it fall, corroborating my belief?“  
„I`ve said and I repeat, it isn`t mine at all!“  
„And so you have lied twice! Monsieur, I saw it fall!“  
„Ah, Monsieur, I see, you take it sur ce ton?  
I`ll teach you to behave, my dear Master Gascon!“  
„And I will send you back to Church, Monsieur l`abbé!  
Therefore, if you please, draw right now your épée!“  
„Non pas, mon bel ami, please not here, at last!  
Rest assured, I wish to kill you, quietly and fast,  
Dans un endroit couvert, in a snug and remote place,  
Where you can`t boast of dying, in front of no one`s face!“  
„Monsieur doesn`t postpone un rendez-vous par prudence!  
He will always combat and never miss a chance!"  
“Prudence, Monsieur, is a virtue useless to musketeers.  
I`m a temporary soldier, I receive la prudence with cheers.  
Mon jeune ami, j`aurai l`honneur de vous attendre  
À deux heures chez Tréville, where you surely will apprendre  
À choisir des bons endroits.” We raised our hats and bowed,  
Then separated fast to spend the time allowed -  
But alas!, I held a feeling which killed all my joy:  
There would be serious trouble around this Gascon boy! 


End file.
